Sorry I'm stupid
by JoyElf Cute
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Berteman Sejak reka tinggal bersama di Seoul. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya. Suatu hari Kyuhyun menolong seseorang bernama Yesung yang menjadi Korban Tabrak lari mobil yang ada beberapa meter didepannya. Dan yang mengejutkan , Kyuhyun menyukai Yesung. bagaimana selanjutnya ? Lets Read
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :

"Sorry I'm Stupid"

Author : JoyElf Cute

Main cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung  
and other cast .

Disclaimer : Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Tuhan,  
Orangtuanya Dan Super Junior.

Genre : Tentuin sendiri yee soalnya genrenya bisa berubah-ubah (?) bisa Sad Bisa jga Happy :D

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Berteman Sejak Kecil.  
mereka tinggal bersama di Seoul.  
Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun  
tidak menyadarinya. Suatu hari Kyuhyun  
menolong seseorang bernama Yesung  
yang menjadi Korban Tabrak lari mobil yang  
ada beberapa meter didepannya.  
Kyuhyun membawa Yesung ke apartement  
mereka (read:apartement Kyumin)  
bermaksud untuk Menolong Yesung yang  
ternyata tidak memiliki Siapa-siapa.  
Dan Ternyata Kyuhyun mala menyukai  
Yesung. Bagaimana selanjutnya ? Lets read!

Warning !

T(y)po ! Boys Love ! Alur Kecepatan kayak kereta (?)  
DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ! DON'T BASH OK ?

Two shoot

a Kyumin Fanfiction

.  
OoOoOo

Part 1

Matahari Muncul di ujung langit Kota Seoul  
Menggantikan sang bulan yang sudah bertugas ditempat lain.

Seorang Namja manis nan Aegyo terlihat menggeliat dikasurnya karena sinar matahari yang mengusik tidurnya.

"Eunghhhhh"

Bola mata sang Namja manis terlihat bergerak-gerak  
dibalik kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup  
menandakan sebentar lagi sang namja manis akan membuka matanya.

OoOoOo

Sungmin Pov ~

aku membuka mataku.  
ahh sudah pagi rupanya .

Aku sedikit mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku untuk membiasakan cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahku.

Aku berdiri, mengambil handuk dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi untuk mandi (?)  
#iaLahBuatMandi -.-

20 menit kemudian ~

Aku keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai Bathrobe.  
Aku melangkah menuju lemari, mengambil pakaian dan mengenakannya.

dan JENG JENG

Aku sudah memakai kaus putih kebesaran dangan gambar Kelinci besar lucu dan Celana panjang berwarna pink .

Hey tunggu dulu. Jangan berpikir aku yeoja yah karena aku memakai warna pink.  
Aku namja ! sekali lagi namja ! tapi Aku suka warna pink .

Aku keluar kamarku lalu berjalan menuju kamar Namja yang aku cintai. Yang aku cintai ? yah yang aku cintai.  
Cho Kyuhyun Namja yang selama ini selalu bersama ku 'Sebagai sahabat'. Ya 'sebagai sahabat'.  
Aku mencintainya tetapi dia hanya menganggapku sebagai Hyung nya.

Aku tinggal bersama keluarganya sejak umurku 9 tahun.  
Keluarga Cho merawatku. Karena Waktu itu orangtua ku meninggal Karena kecelakaan lalulintas.

Orangtua Kyuhyun yang memang bersahabat dengan Orangtuaku Sejak mereka SMA, Langsung merawatku hingga sekarang aku dan Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke perguruan tinggi dan tinggal bersama.

ahhh karena terlalu banyak melamun, Aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah didepan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun'.

Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan dan masuk kedalam.

Aku melihat namja yang aku cintai itu masih menyelami alam mimpinya. Dasar pemalas.

aku mendekatinya. Duduk ditepi kasur.  
aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyingkap poninya yang menutupi matanya.  
Aku tersenyum. Entah sampai kapan aku harus menahan rasa ini.

Aisshhh apa yang ku pikirkan. Dia tidak mencintaimu Sungmin-ah ! Jangan berharap terlalu banyak.

"Kyuhyun-ah bangun ! sudah pagi kyu."

aku berbisik di telinganya. Dia sedikit menggeliat karena terganggu.

"Emmmhhh"

Srekkk !

Deg ..

YA Tuhan ! Jantungku seperti mau keluar.  
Kyuhyun memelukku seperti guling. Dia mengira aku gulingnya.

Haahh wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku sesak napas.

"K-Kyunnie, Le-lepahhs sesak K-kyuu"  
aku memukul-mukul bahunya.

"Sungmin Hyung ?"

kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap bingung kearahku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya! Lepas"

"Eh.. mianhae Hyung. Kenapa hyung disini ?"

Aku masih bertahan dengan rona merah dipipiku.  
dia bertanya.

"E-eh n-ne ? a-a aku tadi mau membangunkanmu. Tapi .. ~"  
Jawabku tergagap dan menggantungkan kalimat ku.  
Dia yang sepertinya Sudah sadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi langsung kembali meminta maaf kepadaku.

"ahh.. mianhae Hyung kukira hyung guling."

Ucapnya terkikik. Aku mempouthkan bibirku.

"Mandi Sana! Kau bau"  
suruhku.

Dia berdiri mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi.  
Tiba-tiba dia melongokkan kepalanya.

"Apa ?"  
Tanyaku bingung.

"Kenapa Hyung masih disitu ? Hyung mau memandikanku ya?"  
ucapnya sambil tertawa Jahil dan dengan cepat menutup pintu.

MWO ? APA DIA BILANG TADI ?

"CHO KYUHYUNNN MAU MATI HEH"

Sungmin Pov End ~

.

OoOoOo

Kyuhyun Pov ~

Aku terkikik dikamarmandi setelah samar-samar mendengar teriakan Sungmin Hyung.  
haha lucu sekali menggodanya seperti itu.

OoOoOo

Aku menuruni tangga untuk pergi kedapur.  
aku lapar sekali. Minnie Hyung masak apa ya ?

ahhh Tiba-tiba aku mencium bau Harum makanan. Ahh penasaran sekali.  
aku mempercepat langkahku ke dapur dan melihat Hyung kelincikusedang menata makanan di meja.

"Hyung masak apa ?" Tanyaku.

"Lihat saja di meja" Jawab Hyung sambil menunjuk makanan yang ada di meja.

Aku mendekat kemeja makan dan melihat apa yang Hyung masak.  
Sungmin Hyung membuat nasi goreng yang kujamin kelezatannya, juga ada omelet, Dan Ddubokki .

"Sepertinya Enak" Kataku memandang lapar(?) makanan yang ada di depan mataku.

"Ayo makan" Sungmin Hyung langsung menyeretku untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun Pov End ~

OoOoOo

Author Pov ~

Setelah Menyelesaikan Sarapan mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk memulai Aktivitas mereka.  
Untung saja minggu ini libur Jadi sementara mereka bebas dengan kegiatan-kegiatan menyebalkan dikampus –Menurut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Sungmin untuk pergi membeli beberapa kaset game untuk menambah koleksinya. Cih dasar penggila game.

Akhirnya setelah mendapat omelan panjang lebar dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar Kunci dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju Game center.

Ditengah Jalan Kyu melamun memikirkan Game limited edition yang baru di keluarkan dan menjadi buruannya.  
'ahh pasti seru' Batin Kyu.  
'Pokoknya Aku harus mendapatkan itu' Batinnya Lagi.

Tiba-tiba mobil didepannya berhenti.  
Kyuhyun bingung.

Ada Apa ?

Kyuhyun Turun dari mobilnya bermaksud untuk melihat  
apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat kemacetan ringan.

Kyuhyun bertanya pada seorang ahjjusi.

"Silyehamnida, Ahjussi apa yang terjadi disitu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang berdiri tak Jauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Ada sedikit kecelakaan ringan. Seorang pengemudi menabrak seorang Namja dan langsung melarikan diri." Ucap sang Ahjjussi. Kyuhyun menangguk mengerti  
dan berjalan menuju kerumunan orang itu.

sedikit berdesakan untuk melihat Namja itu,  
akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja berparas manis dengan mata tajam terbaring lemah dijalanan.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke Rumah sakit." Ucap seorang Ahjjuma.

"Biar Aku Yang membawanya Ke Rumah sakit." Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh namja manis itu ala bridal style setelah mendapat persetujuan dari orang-orang disitu. Kyuhyun membawa tubuh lemah itu kedalam mobilnya dan Memutar stir kearah berlawanan, Sejenak Melupakan tujuan awalnya.  
Tujuannya hanya satu sekarang 'Seoul Hospital'.

Author Pov end ~

OoOoOo

Kyuhyun Pov ~

Ahh disinilah aku sekarang.  
didalam mobilku bersama seorang Namja manis  
yang belum Ku ketahui namanya. Setelah aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dokter bilang dia sangat beruntung karena tidak ada luka parah di tubuhnya.  
Kakinya sedikit Terkilir, kepalanya juga hanya sedikit diperban dan dokter langsung menyuruh pulang.

"Emm Namamu siapa ?" Tanyaku memulai percakapan.

"Kim Yesung Imnida." Ucapnya menatapku gugup.

"Tidak Usah secanggung itu. Cho Kyuhyun Imnida." Ucapku dengan senyum ramah. Dia sepertinya sudah mengurangi (?) kegugupannya.  
Dia tersenyum padaku. Ohh Betapa manis wajahnya itu.

"Gomawo" Ucapnya tulus. Dia memandangku.  
aku memandang matanya.

"Untuk ?"

"Karena kau sudah menolongku." Dia kembali tersenyum canggung.

"Ah Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, Rumahmu dimana ?" Tanyaku berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang kembali terjadi.

"A-aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Aku baru Saja dari Jepang. Orangtuaku Sudah meninggal" Ucapnya dengan nada sendu.

"Aku sedang mencari sebuah tempat tinggal tadi. Tapi aku malah tertabrak." Lanjutnya.

"Nde aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau sementara kau tinggal diapartement ku ?" kasian juga dia, dilantai dua kan masi ada satu kamar, dia bisa tinggal disitu sementara.

"M-mwo ? ahh tidak usah" Ucapnya tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh tinggal sementara. Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Ucapku final.

"N-ne Gomawo"

Kyuhyun Pov end ~

.  
OoOoOo

.

Sungmin Pov ~

Aku memandang sendu kearah ruang tamu.  
1 jam lalu, Kyuhyun membawa seorang Namja  
yang katanya Kyuhyun tolong saat namja itu mengalamii kecelakaan. Ahh entah kenapa hatiku sangat sakit melihat mereka sangat dekat.  
Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.  
Aku sedih melihat pandangan matanya kepada Namja itu. Entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan hatiku.

Aku melihat Jam yang tergantung didinding.  
Jam 20.30 KST malam.

Aku mendekati ruang tamu Untuk mengajak mereka Makan malam.

"Ayo makan malam." Ajakku tersenyum pada Namja itu dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Namja itu membalas senyumanku.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas senyumku sama sekali.  
dia tersenyum pada Namja itu, menggandeng tangannya dan Langsung berjalan ke dapur tanpa memperdulikan aku yang masi tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Ahh kenapa aku ini ?

OoOoO

.

"Ah iya. Sungmin Hyung ini Yesung." Ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkanku kepada Namja yang ternyata bernama Yesung itu.

"Yesung-ah, ini Sungmin Hyung." Yesung tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"Aku harap kalian menjadi teman yang Baik" Ucap Kyuhyun. Ne, Semoga saja.

Setelah menghabiskan makn malam kami,  
Sekarang kami berada diruang tamu.

"Kyu ?" Panggilku

"Nde Minnie Hyung ?"

"Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan Game anehmu ?" Tanyaku sambil menekan kata 'Game Aneh' pada kalimatku.

"Ah aku tidak menda- MWO ? AKU TIDAK MENDAPATKANNYA YA AMPUN HYUNG EOTTOKKAE ?" Ahahaha dia mulai berteriak panik. Beginilah dia kalu sudah menyangkut 'game aneh'nya. Berlebihan sekali.

Sepertinya dia baru sadar kalau dia tidak mendapatkannya.

Sebenarnya aku sudah membelikan Game itu. Aku berencana untuk memberinya besok tepatnya dihari ulangtahunnya.

Yang benar saja aku membeli game itu beberapa hari lalu dan hanya tersisa satu di Game center. Karena itu aku rela berdebat dan saling berebut dengan seorang Namja yang ternyata ingin membeli game itu juga.  
Banyak sekali yang memburu game itu Karena game itu game terbaru dan produksinya terbatas.

"Sabar ya Kyunnie" Ucapku sambil terkikik. Kyuhyun menatapku dengan sebal. Hahaha

.  
OoOoOo

Pagi ini aku sudah menyiapkan Game terbaru yang aku beli untuk Kyuhyun.  
aku menyelinap masuk kekamarnya dan melihatnya yang masih terlelap. Apa-apaan dia ? Pasti dia lupa Ulangtahunnya sendiri. Cih.

Aku duduk dipinggir kasur, Meraih pipinya dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah Kenapa begitu sulit meraihmu ?"  
aku mengusap airmata bodoh yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengalir dipipiku.  
'ahhh Ayolah sungmin! Jangan membuatnya membencimu jika di tau kau mencintainya, dia akan menjauh.' Batinku.

Aku mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras.

ARRRGGGHHH

"Saengill chukka hamnida..Saengill Chukkae Hamnida..  
Saranghaneun Uri dongsaeng, Saengill chukkae  
hamnida." Setelah aku memberikan surprise 'cubitan pinggang' yang alhasil membuatnya berteriak, Aku langsung menyanyikan sebuah lirik lagu ulangtahun sambil memberikan sebuah hadiah berbentuk persegi panjang yang sudah aku bungkus dengan kotak kado berwarna baby blue.

"Hyyaaa Minnie hyung, setelah membuatku berteriak, Kau malah membuatku tak bisa marah padamu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil hadia dari tanganku dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Gomawo Hyung, Sudah jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat di hari ulangtahunku." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Rasanya bahagia sekali.

Kring ! Kring !

TIba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi. Aku menyuruhnya mengangkat telepon.

"Dari eomma" Aku mengangguk.

"Yeoboseyo Eomma"

' Selamat ulangtahun sayang, Eomma menyayangimu.'

"Terimakasih eomma, Aku Juga menyayangimu."

' Minnie mana ?'

"ini" Kyu menyodorkan handpone nya padaku.

"N-ne Yeoboseyo eomma."

'Yeoboseyo chagiya. Sedang apa hmm ?'

"Eobseo. Hanya duduk saja"

'Ah nde. Jangan lupa jaga Evil nakal itu nde. Eomma masih ada urusan, bye chagi'

"Nde eomma"

Tuut Tuut Tuut

Sambungan telepon terputus.  
Aku menyerahkan handpone itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku membukanya sekarang ?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu.."

Srekk

Kyuhyun mulai membuka hadiah yang aku berikan.  
dan woaa lihatlah wajahnya yang berbinar itu.  
padahal itu hanya game kenapa dia melihatnya seperti orang yang berhasil mendapatkan harta karun sih ?

"KYA ! Gomawo Minnie hyung" Ucapnya sambil memelukku erat.

"Kyu lepashh Kau mau membunuhku heh ?" Teriakku berusaha mengambil nafas.  
Dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ehehe mianhae hyung, habisnya aku senang sekali." Aku tersenyum bahagia melihatnya senang.

"Ahh andai saja Yesung tau hari ini ulang tahunku" Gumannya. Apa Yesung ?  
kenapa aku sangat benci dengan kalimat yang dia katakana tadi ?

"k-kenapa kyu ?" Tanya ku.

"Ah hyung, Sepertinya aku menyukai Yesung. Dia sunggu membuatku nyaman didekatnya."

Deg  
Deg  
Deg

Hatiku serasa diremas kuat-kuat.  
Aku terdiam kalimat itu sunggu menyakitkan. Apa ? dia menyukai namja itu ? kenapa ?  
aku merasa gagal dan kecewa pada dirku sendiri.

"h-hyung kau kenapa menangis ? apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Dia bertanya panic. Aku bingung, menangis ? kapan ?  
aku meraba pipiku. Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa airmata sialan ini jatuh ? haahh ternyata Cho Kyuhyun sangat berpengaruh besar dihatiku.

"A-anio, aku hanya merindukan keluargaku" Bohongku.

Dia mengangguk, aku langsung mennghapus kasar airmataku.

.  
OoOoOo

.  
Ini sudah beberapa bulan Yesung hadir ditengah kehidupanku dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat memperhatikannya. Ternyata benar perkiraanku sebelumnya, Dia membawa perubahan terbesar dalam hidup kami. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun seolah sudah tak peduli lagi denganku. Kyuhyun seperti menganggap dia hidup hanya dengan Yesung. Dia menganggapku seperti tak ada dihidupnya.  
Aku sedih sekali. Tapi aku tau kyuhyun memang tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Haaahh sunggu menyakitkan.

"Kyu aku pergi belanja untuk keperluan dapur dulu." Ucapku memberitahu Kyuhyun yang hanya melirikku sekilas dan kembali menatap Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya .  
lihatlah bahkan dia tak mengatakan apapun. Menyedihkan.

"Ah aku ikut Sungmin-ah" Ucap yesung padaku. Aku mengangguk.  
Kyuhyun mengantar kami sampai pintu.

"Hati-hati Sungie-ah" Sungie ? aku hanya dapat tersenyum miris dalam hati. Bahkan panggilan itu terdengar sangat manis.  
apa ? aku benar kan ? Kyuhyun tak menganggapku ada bahkan dia tidak bicara padaku. Hanya melirik sekilas lalu berbalik pergi. Yesung benar-benar daebak bahkan dia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dariku.

OoOoOo

Sekarang kami berada diPusat perbelanjaan Seoul .  
Aku Dan Yesung sudah membeli beberapa keperluan didapur .  
Aku membuka handpone ku sekedar untuk melihat Apa ada pesan atau telepon masuk.  
soalnya tadi aku menonaktivkannya.

Aku berjalan melintasi jalan sambil menatap layar handpone ku.  
tiba-tiba aku menoleh kearah orang-orang yang berteriak 'Awas'. Aku bingung, aku melihat kesampingku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat ada mobil truk yang datang dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan dan

"Sungmin! Awas"  
Piipp

Brukk

Prakk

Ah aku merasa tubuhku melayang. Tapi aku merasa ada seseorang yang memelukku. Tapi sebelumnya aku mendengar suara Yesung. Apa Jangan-jangan ..  
tiba-tiba kegelapan menghampiriku.  
Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat.

OoOoOo

Bau obat-obatan menyapa indra penciumanku. Ah aku dirumah sakit.  
Aku membuka mataku.  
Lalu memegang kepalaku yang terasa sangat !

Aku Melihat Kalender dinakas. Mwo Tanggal 16 ?  
Aku pingsan selama 3 hari ? lalu Yesung ?  
Aku Melihat keselilingku. Aku menemukan Kyuhyun sedang duduk disofa yang ada di pojok ruangan sambil menatapku dingin. Apa ? apa yang terjadi.

Aku menatap matanya yang hanya memperlihatkan tatapan Kosong.

"A-apa yang terjadi ? Yesung dimana ?" Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tajam. Aku membeku. Kenapa ? apa aku berbuat Kesalahan ?

"Tak usah pura-pura. Bangun sekarang kita pulang." Dia menjawab dengan nada dingin. Ahh sedihh sekali.  
Aku mengangguk sambil berusaha untuk mengontrol airmataku yang mengancam keluar.

Kami memasuki mobil Kyuhyun setelah Dokter mengatakan bahwa Aku sudah boleh pulang dan hanya butuh beristirahat Penuh. Tubuhku serasa sangat lelah .

kami sampai Diapartement kami. Aku melihat Koper besar ku sudah berada didepan pintu. Apa maksudnya ?  
Aku mulai Takut.

"K-kyu Ini kenapa koperku bisa disini ?" Tanyaku gugup. Dia masih saja Menatapku dingin.

"Pergi" Ucapnya pelan .

Deg

Aku sangat terkejut.  
Kata-katanya begitu menusuk hatiku.  
dia mengusirku ?

"Kau tuli ? Aku bilang pergi!"

"A-apa maksudmu kenapa denganmu Kyu ? Hikz" Aku mulai menangis. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia seperti itu padaku.

"Mwo ? kau masih bertanya apa maksudku ? haha Jinja" DIa tertawa hambar.  
Isakanku semakin menguat.

"BERHENTI MENANGIS BODOH ! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH YESUNG ! APA ? SEKARANG KAU MENANGIS SEPERTI ITU. PERGI SEKARANG !"

DEG

Cukup! Teriakan itu terlalu menyakitkan.  
Tuhan! Kuatkan aku…  
jadi, Ini semua Karena aku ? aku membunuh Yesung ? Jadi orang yang menolongku waktu itu benar-benar Yesung ? Kenapa harus dia ?  
hiks

"Berhenti menangis. KENAPA! KENAPA BUKAN KAU SAJA YANG MATI WAKTU ITU ? KENAPA HARUS DIA ? YANG SEHARUSNYA MATI ITU KAU" Dia mulai meneteskan ? dia ingin aku mati kan ? aku akan mengabulkannya. Haah aku merasa sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa membahagiakan orang yang aku cintai. Hikss

Kenapa ? kenapa harus aku yang dibencinya ?  
dan kenapa ? kenapa harus seorang Yesung yang membuatnya membenciku ?  
Dia yang Bukan siapa-siapa kenapa bisa membuat Kyuhyun membenciku sedalam ini. Sebegitu besarkah cinta Kyuhyun padanya?  
Seharusnya aku sadar sejak Awal aku tak pantas mengharapkannya! Aku tak pantas untuk bersamanya. Atau haruskah kukatakan bahwa aku bahkan tak pantas Mencintainya ?

Aku mendekatinya. Menghapus airmatanya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menjadi kalimat terakhir kalinya yang kuucapkan untuknya.

Sungmin Pov end ~

Author Pov ~

"Kyuhyun-ah mianhae. Hyung bukan hyung yang baik bagimu. Bahkan Hyung mu yang pantas mati ini, mencintaimu sejak lama. Maaf Kyu, Hyung hanya membuatmu menderita. Hyung akan pergi. Pergi dari hidupmu untuk selamanya.  
Hyung pergi, Saranghae."

Sungmin berucap sambil menahan isakannya walaupun dia tetap menitikan airmata dengan deras. Sungmin berbalik kearah pintu, mengambil kopernya.  
Sungmin menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap Kyuhyun terakhir kalinya. Sungmin berusaha tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku melihat sungmin, Walau pada Akhirnya Senyuman itu menjadi senyuman paling menyedihkan yang Kyuhyun lihat.

Sungmin kembali membalikan badannya dan berlalu pergi sambil menangis.

'Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah, Selamat Tinggal'

TBC

Jelek kah ?  
HUAAAAAAAA Mianhae ya kalo panjang banget O.o  
sebenernya mau bikin Oneshoot tapi kepanjangan jadi aku bikin jadi twoshoot.

mianhae klo bnyak t(y)po.. hehehe  
Aduh gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi ? aigoo

saya cman mw minta coment :D  
yang baca coment nde .. Gomawoo ..

Jangan lupa add fb author  
kekekkeke

REVIEW !


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle :

"Sorry I'm Stupid"

Author : Tae JoyELF

Main cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung  
and other cast .

Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Tuhan,  
Orangtuanya Dan Super Junior.

Genre : Tentuin sendiri yee soalnya genrenya bisa berubah-ubah (?) bisa Sad Bisa jga Happy :D  
tapi kayaknya di part ini lebih ke Sad deh*plak  
#nahloh

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Berteman Sejak Kecil.  
mereka tinggal bersama di Seoul.  
Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun  
tidak menyadarinya. Suatu hari Kyuhyun  
menolong seseorang bernama Yesung  
yang menjadi Korban Tabrak lari mobil yang  
ada beberapa meter didepannya.  
Kyuhyun membawa Yesung ke apartement  
mereka (read:apartement Kyumin)  
bermaksud untuk Menolong Yesung yang  
ternyata tidak memiliki Siapa-siapa.  
Dan Ternyata Kyuhyun mala menyukai  
Yesung. Bagaimana selanjutnya ? Lets read!

Warning !

T(y)po ! Boys Love ! Alur Kecepatan kayak kereta (?)  
DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ! DON'T BASH OK ?

Two shoot

a Kyumin Fanfiction

.  
OoOoOo

Part 2 : End

1 tahun Kemudian ~

Seorang Namja Tampan terlihat menangis ditepi kasur sambil memeluk Boneka kelinci berwarna pink, Sebuah diary dan kaset game.

Kyuhyun membuka diary Sungmin yang dia dapat dibawa Kasur tempat tidur sungmin dulu. Namja itu berbaring dikasur berwarna soft pink bermotif kelinci. Yah, Kyuhyun sedang berada dikamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghirup bantal yang masi meninggalkan bau Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memeluk boneka kelinci itu dengan erat.  
Dia membuka diary sungmin.

03 February 2013

Hari ini aku memberikan hadiahku pada Kyunnie.  
dia senang sekali, aku memberikannya game yang sedang dia buru. Aku tau dia tidak akan mendapatkannya, karena Stok game itu sudah habis di game center. Haha aku membelinya beberapa hari lalu. Bahkan aku rela bertengkar dengan seorang gamer yang ingin membeli game itu juga.

Selamat ulang tahun ne Baby kyunnie..  
Hyung mencintaimu .. Jujur saja aku cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan namja itu. Hehe

Jeongmall saranghae Kyunnie

Kyuhyun menangis membaca halaman pertama di diary itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Minnie hyung, maaf aku Namja bodoh yang baru menyadari perasaanku padamu"

Kyuhyun membuka halaman tengah dari diary itu.

29 april 2013

Haah aku sangat sedih.  
Aku mengetahui Kyuhyun menyukai Yesung. Hatiku sangat sakit tapi aku berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja.  
Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku tetap tak bisa menerima Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

Aku merindukan Kyuhyun yang memperhatikanku, bersikap manis padaku dan menyayangiku bukan Kyuhyun yang menganggapku tak ada atau Kyuhyun yang hanya beranggapan seolah dia hanya hidup dengan Yesung.

Kyuhyun-ah Kumohon kembalilah. Kembali menjadi Kyuhyunku yang menyayangiku.  
sebelumnya Hyung Minta maaf Kyu karena Hyung mencintaimu. Hyung bodoh ya ?  
Hyung sangat mencintaimu Kyu, meskipun Hyung Tau kau tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan Hyung.

Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah

_  
"Nado Saranghae Sungmin Hyung"

Kyuhyun menutup Diary itu lalu memeluknya erat dan kembali menangis.

Author Pov end ~

OoOoOo

Kyuhyun Pov ~

"Nado Saranghae Sungmin Hyung"

Aku menutup Diary itu lalu memeluknya erat dan kembali menangis.

Katakanlah aku namja cengeng yang lemah.  
yah benar aku namja yang lemah. Aku lemah karena Sungmin Hyung.  
Wae ? Kenapa aku mengatakan seola-ola aku menyuruhnya mati saat itu ? Wae ?  
inilah akibatnya.. seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya..  
seharusnya aku sadar jika Lee sungmin mati maka Cho Kyuhyun pun mati. Kenapa aku baru sadar  
sebegitu bodohnyakah aku ?

Sungmin Hyung, Ku mohon kembalilah ..

"Sungmin hyung, aku membelikanmu boneka kelinci besar, bukankah kau menyukai ini ? ayo hyung kembalilah. Hyung Aku juga mencintaimu.. kau mendengarku Hyung ? Aku mencintaimu jangan terus menyiksaku"

"Hyung, Aku baru tau jika rasanya akan sesakit ini. Apa ini yang kau rasakan ? atau bahkan lebih sakit ?"

"Mianhae Hyung, Aku memang bodoh. Hiks"

Aku memeluk Boneka kelinci besar yang baru aku beli itu dengan erat. Seolah-olah yang aku peluk adalah Sungmin Hyung.

Aku mengambil kaset game yang berada dinakas sambil terus memeluk boneka kelinci besar ini.

Kring Kring

Aku mendengar teleponku berbunyi.  
aku mengangkatnya.

"Nde. Yeoboseyo"

"Kau sudah menemukannya ?"

"Jinja ? Lee sungmin kau menemukannya ?"

"Antarkan aku secepatnya. Gomawo."

Aku tersenyum bahagia mendapat kabar dari detective ku. Setelah setahun aku mencarinya dia baru didapati. Aku merasa sedikit aneh karena entah mengapa sulit sekali untuk menemukannya.  
Tapi yang pasti aku senang akan bertemu dengan Sungmin Hyung. Tapi aku harus bagaimana saat bertemu dengannya ? apakah dia akan memaafkanku setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan ? Sungmin-ah mianhae. Tuhan tolong aku!  
haaahh ~ aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.  
Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali Minnie. Maaf.

Karma memang selalu menyakitkan.

.  
OoOoOo

Disinilah Aku sekarang. Dikawasan flat kumuh yang sangat terpencil dikota Seoul.  
Berdiri di depan satu flat kecil. Aku mendekati pinrunya lalu mengetok pintu itu.

Tok Tok Tok !

Ceklek

Seorang Ahjjuma membuka pintu.  
"Nuguseyo ?" Tanya Ahjumma itu bingung.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, Ahjjuma. Aku sedang mencari seseorang" Jawabku.

"Ah nak kau Tampan sekali. Oh ya, Siapa yang kau cari disini ?" Kata sang ahjjuma. ah aku memang tampan aku tau itu.

"Lee Sungmin" Ucapku mantap.  
Tiba-tiba raut wajah Ahjjuma berubah menjadi sendu. Ada apa ?

Kyuhyun Pov end ~

OoOoOo

Author Pov ~

Raut wajah sang Ahjjuma tiba-tiba berubah.  
Kyuhyun bingung.

"Wae ahjjuma ?"

"Ah anio. Ikut aku"

Sang ahjjuma langsung memimpin langkah.  
dan tibalah mereka di depan sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggal sang ahjjuma tadi.

Ahjjuma merongoh Kunci dari Sakunya lalu membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Pintu tebuka.

"Masuklah .. Jangan membuatnya takut nde" Ucap sang ahjjuma cemas. Kyuhyun tampak masih bingung.

Kyuhyun masuk perlahan kedalam.  
Kyuhyun mengedarkan tatapannya.  
betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan sessok namja sedang berjongkok bersandar didinding, menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara pahanya.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdentum keras.  
Rasa bersalah, Takut dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu dihati Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun merasa bersalah melihat keadaan orang yang dia cintai, Takut jika Orang yang dia cintai menolaknya, Dan sakit yang luar biasa datang menghantui hatinya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Namja itu. Berjongkok didepan namja itu. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pucuk kepala namja itu.  
Tubuh Namja itu terlihat menegang sesaat.  
Kyuhyun hampir menangis.  
"Minnie" panggil Kyuhyun lembut.  
Namja itu mendongakan kepalanya. Mata Mereka bertemu. Hati Kyuhyun terenyuh. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba kembali menjalar di hatinya.  
Pandangan Sungmin sangat Kosong.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.  
"Mianhae Hyung hiks .. Aku mencintaimu Hyung, Kau mendengarku hyung ? Aku mencintaimu hiks" Kyuhyun terus terisak sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. Dia sangat merindukan Hyungnya. Sungmin masih diam. Dia tidak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung wae ? Kau tidak merindukanku ?"  
Kyuhyun masih saja meneteskan air matanya.

"engg" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin Lalu tersenyum.

"Kau betah tinggal ditempat seperti ini ? Ayo pulang Hyung ayo pulang." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin.  
Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut. Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis histeris Sambil Menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun panik.  
Tiba-tiba ahjjuma tadi langsung masuk keruangan itu.  
ahjjuma langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Tenang Sungmin-ah, Tenang." Ahjjuma itu mengelus punggung sungmin. Sungmin sudah diam.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-sshi. Dia kadang seperti itu."

DEG

Hati Kyuhyun sakit.

"Ahjjuma bisa bicara sebentar." Kyuhyun mengajak sang ahjjuma.  
ahjjuma mengangguk.

"Kita bicara diluar"

.

Kyuhyun meminta Sang ahjjuma untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Sungmin.  
Ahjjuma menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin dengan terisak kecil.

DEG

Hati Kyuhyun serasa ditusuk beribu pisau setelah mendengar kata-kata sang ahjjuma.  
kata-kata ahjjuma itu terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

'dia mengalami trauma karena stress berat'

'aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat aku memergokinya sekarat karena percobaan bunuh diri.'

'dia selalu mengatakan, Tenang saja aku akan segera mati.'

'aku merawatnya. Awalnya dia terus berusaha untuk bunuh diri. Aku tidak tau kenapa.'

'Kenapa bisa ada orang sejahat itu pada Anak baik seperti sungmin.'

'Kau mengenalnya bukan ? bawalah dia ke psikiater. Sembuhkan dia aku mohon.'

Apa ? apa semua ini karena Kyuhyun ?  
benarkah ? Sungmin yang ini bukanlah Sungmin yang Kyuhyun kenal. Sungmin Yang Kyuhyun Kenal adalah orang yang selalu tersenyum sangat ceria.  
apa yang merubah dia seperti itu karena Kyuhyun ?  
'maaf Sungmin-ah'

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin keapartementnya dan Sungmin.  
saat Kyuhyun membawanya masuk. Sungmin memegang kepalanya dan terisak. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk sungmin.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kekamarnya dulu.

Kyuhyun menunjukan Boneka kelinci besar yang kyuhyun beli beberapa hari lalu.

Mata sungmin berbinar Lucu. Kyuhyun sangat senang melihat itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin menampakan ekspresi lain selain Murung.

Sungmin memeluk boneka besar itu dengan gaya lucunya. Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin. Sampai saat ini, Sungmin belum banyak bicara, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya 'eungg' 'eoh?' atau yang lain.

"Katakan Kyu-nnie" Suruh Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Kyuhhhh" Sungmin malah mengatakan nama Kyuhyun seperti orang sedang mendesah. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun tersenyum konyol dia merasa seperti sedang mengajarkan anaknya bicara.

"Baiklah Minnie, Ini sudah malam. Ayo tidur"  
Kyuhyun berbaring disebelah Sungmin.

"Kyunnie" Sungmin menyampingkan badannya menghadap kyuhyun.

"ne baby min ?" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. Sungmin merona, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sugmin mengulurkan tangannya melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud sungmin langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin dan merapatkan badannya pada Sungmin.  
Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Wae chagi ?" Jemari Kyuhyun yang dipinggang Sungmin bergerak cepat. Badan Sungmin menggelinjang hebat karena geli.

"hahahahaha Kyunnie hahaha KYUNNIEE!" Sungmin berteriak kencang membuat Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan gelitikannya.

"Wae ?"

"Saranghae Kyunnie nakal" Kata sungmin lucu sambil mencubit pinggang kyuhyun.

"MWO ? Kau bicara tadi ? kau bilang apa ? astaga ! Sungmin bicara!" teriak Kyuhyun keras.

OoOoOo

Sungmin 100% sembuh.  
Tak ada pernyataan lain yang melegakan selain itu.  
Kondisi Sungmin berangsur-angsur membaik.  
Jihyun sang psikiater mengatakan pemulihannya cepat karena dia mempunyai pendukung saat menjalani terapi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju flat Ahjjuma yang mengurus Sungmin setahun terakhir.

.

Sungmin Pov ~

"Kyunnie ~" panggilku

"Wae chagi ?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eskrim !" Aku berteriak girang.  
Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya.

"Poppo dulu chagi" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya.  
cih apa-apaan dia itu.

CHUP ~

Aku berniat Mencium Kyuhyun sekilas.  
tapi si mesum itu langsung menahan tengkukku dan memperdalam Ciuman kami. Dia menciumku Seperti singa yang baru lepas dari kandangnya. Dia melumat bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian. Aku mulai terbawa suasana. Aku membalas ciumannya.  
Dia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Dia menyentuh lidahku. Aku menggerakan ledahku seirama dengan gerakan lidahnya. Aku menggigit bibirnya lembut.

Aku mendorong dadanya karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"KYUNNIE !"  
Dia tertawa, Dasar!.

"Ayo turun min." Kami turun dan membeli 2 cup eskrim di kedai eskrim.  
Kami kembali kedalam mobil.

aku mulai memakan eskrim strawberry ku dengan rakus.

"Chagi, Aku minta eskrim ne" Aku mengangguk.  
Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu menghisap bibirku dan daguku.

"Emm eskrimnya enak" eh ? apa dia bilang ? Dasar mesum.

"YAAAAA"

Sungmin Pov end ~

.

Author Pov ~

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di sebuah flat kecil dimana tempat Sungmin tinggal sebelumnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu flat itu.

Cklek

Dan tampaklah seorang ahjjuma dengan wajah terkejut membuka pintu.

"S-sungmin-ah?"Panggil sang ahjjuma sambil mendekat kearah sungmin yang tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Nde ahjjuma" Ucap Sungmin sambil memamerkan gigi nya yang putih itu.

"Aigoo, Ayo masuk" Ucap sang ahjjuma sambil menarik lengan Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun#rasain (?)

"Ahjjuma! Kau tidak membiarkanku masuk?"Ucap Kyuhyun pura-pura merajuk.  
Ahjjuma itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun lalu berbalik dan menarik Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo Sungmin-ah bagaimana kabarmu ? kau sehatkan ? Astaga kau manis sekali Sungmin-ah" jerit sang ahjjuma sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Sungmin yang bulat itu.

"Ahjjuma jangan banyak menyentuhnya! Dia milikku tau" Desis Kyuhyun tak sopan. Sungmin langsung saja melayangkan 'cubitan Sayang'nya dipinggang Kyuhyun.

"Aww sakit chagi" Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap pinggangnya.

"aduh kalian ini mesra sekali sih." Tanggap sang ahjjuma melihat pertengkaran kecil KyuMin yang justru terlihat sangat mesra.  
Pipi Sungmin merona. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih mengusap-ngusap pinggangnya sambil melayangkan tatapan seolah-olah berkata 'Akan Kuhabisi kau sayang'. Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkan Kyuhyun akan menerkamnya dengan ganas hanya karena dia mencubit pinggangnya.

'Dasar Mesum'

END

haha gak kok.. ini TBC tapi buat yang anti Yaoi NC fic ini udah end. Jadi dibawah ada NC nya. Kalo gak suka silahkan skip dan langsung review :D

.  
OoOoOo

Warn! YAOI NC  
Kyuhyun melingkarkan kaki Sungmin dipinggangnya.  
Tangannya sudah berada di bokong Sungmin sambil meremasnya kuat.  
Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya. Dia memasukan bibir bawahnya dalam-dalam ke mulut Sungmin lalu mengajak lidah sungmin untuk bermain.

Dia membawa tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin keranjangnya.  
tiba-tiba sungmin menepuk dada Kyuhyun karena kebutuhan oksigen.  
Kyuhyun melepas penyatuan bibir mereka sambil mendengus kesal.

"Haaahh hahhh hahh" Sungmin mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang diatasnya.  
Kyuhyun benar-benar balas dendam padanya karena perbuatannya yang mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun tadi siang.  
Tangan Kyuhyun Bergerak kebawah Sungmin memegang sesuatu yang mengembung dibawah sana, Mengelusnya pelan tak meremasnya, dan itu menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri untuk Sungmin.

"ahh emmm" Sungmin melingkarkan Kakinya semakin erat dipinggang Kyuhyun membuat Penisnya terjepit diperut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka semua pakaian Sungmin dan terlihatlah Tubuh Sungmin yang mulus dan putih. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dari atas kebawah.  
Rambut yang basah berkeringat, Pandangan mata sayu, bibir yang membengkak basah dan sedikit terbuka, Tubuh putih polos dan Penis yang membesar dengan warna yang agak memerah. Ohhh pemandangan indah untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung saja membuka Semua pakaiannya dan tampaklah Penis Besar dan Panjang yang selalu mengisi lubang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menaiki Tubuh Sungmin menghadapkan wajahnya ke penis Sungmin Sedangkan wajah Sungmin menghadap Penis Kyuhyun. Posisi 69 (?)

Kyuhyun memegang penis Sungmin yang jauh lebih kecil dari punyanya.  
Sungmin mendesah keenakan.

"oohhh"

"Hisap Sungminniee ohhh pintar chagii ahhmm" Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin menghisap penisnya yang Super besar itu.  
Sungmin menghisap penis Kyuhyun dengan keras. Lidahnya menusuk nusuk lubang kecil di kepala penis Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhhh ohh kau hebaathh chagiihh ahh nikmat" Kyuhyun terus mendesah lalu tibah-tibah Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan penisnya dari Mulut Sungmin. Sungmin bingung.

"Langsung saja chagi aku ngantuk" Tumben sekali Kyuhyun menyuruh cepat. Biasanya dia akan bercinta dengan sungmin sampai pagi tanpa rasa lelah.  
Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin dan menggesek-gesekkan penisnya ke hole sungmin.

"Ahhmm"

JLEB

"Akkhhh oohh" Sungmin mendesah karena hentakan Penis Kyuhyun langsung menusuk titik kenikmatannya.  
Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat.

"Ngaaahhh Kyuhh cepat ohhhh"

"Ahh sempitt kau hebatt ohhh"

"Ngaaahh ah ah ahmm ohhhh"

"Ssshhhh ahss bhagaimanahh kau bisaahh sesempith inihh? Ohh"

desahan mereka terus menggila.

"Asssshhh oohh Akkuhh keluar"

Crot!

cairan sungmin menyembur membasahi perut Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun masih saja menggenjot Sungmin sampai badannya bergetar hebat karena kelakuannya.  
tangannya sudah aktiv meremas Penis Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Ohhh Kyuhh fasterrrrhh hhaaaahhh"

"ooh Sempit sekalihh ming."

"Akuhh"

"Bersamahhh sayangg NGAAAHHH oHHhhh"

Crott !

cairan mereka keluar bersamaan Kyuhyun memasukan tiga jarinya yang berlumuran cairan Sungmin kemulutnya.

Slurpp

"Enakkk"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Sungmin secara tibah-tibah membuat sungmin mendesah karena merasakan getaran dan membuat Cairan Sungmin di Lubangnya sedikit berjatuhan keluar.

"Ahhhh"

Kyuhyun langsung berbaring disebelah Sungmin lalu menutupi Tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Jalja chagi. Kita lanjutkan besok ne" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lalu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggalng Sungmin.

"Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghae Kyunnie."

~ They Never END But AND ~

#lapKeringat

Heyooo Tae bawa Ending fanfict :D  
mianhae yaa NC Nya gak hot(?)  
soalnya payah banget bikin ff nc , kalo baca sih doyan ya xD

~

Elf : hehe ia makasih ya udh baca

13 : Aduh mian yaa, ini aku kasih yesung karena aku jga  
mantan Wonsung ship yaa jadi kebiasaan jadiin yesung uke xD nyahaha  
btw thanks ya udah baca, Review lagi yaa

oh yaa Jangan lupa yang udah baca Review!  
Thanks sebelumnya ^^

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^^


End file.
